


Marriage until White Harbor

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, M/M, Multi, Other, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: If Dany and Jon married in Dragonstone until teveled in White HarborTheir weding night were magical





	Marriage until White Harbor

Another political marriage. Without feelings. without love . Who is John Snow? Another man who will be happy to fuck Daenerys Targaryen But will love? .  
The ceremony was short and unpleasant. John did not even Kiss his new wife.  
The boats were already ready. To go north.  
Trevel another place. Her new husband's house.  
She felt pain inside her chest.  
"He doesn't want to kiss me. That's only political marriage. "  
She thought and enter the room . 

Everybody was sitting at the table and was waiting for her. The ship was quite large.  
"Excuse me, I'm late"  
"The bride is always late," said Tyrion  
She smiled and sat down next to John. The wedding was still today and she felt unhappy.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes ,Thank you very much, Jon. You?."  
"maybe "  
"It was a hard day"  
"You can go and sleep, you are not obliged to be here"  
"He thinks that I am a little baby, not his wife, I need to to sleep ... Just sleep " - thought the queen and hid tears  
"The wedding always requires a logical end. Our king and queen need to stay alone"_ said Tyrion  
" I need to go in my chamber"_ said Daenerys and stand up. _" leave me alone tonight Missandei. "  
"Are you ok your grace?"  
" Yes , thanks. "  
She set up on the bed .  
Thought that he wouldn't come . But men always come .  
At midnight.  
Knock on the door.  
She got up and slowly opened the door Their eyes met each other. The queen stopped. She got into the room and closed the door behind.  
The queen was trembling  
" I was waiting for you "  
"I did not know if I had to come"  
"Why? You have the power to do it"  
"Just ...."  
"It's good to late.I Need Time "  
"I cango.  
"Do you think I'm doing it for the first time?"_she smiled  
"What's that?"  
"I'm doing what I do not want."  
In fact she wanted him.  
"I was still a child that I did it ... believe me ... I'm not afraid of you just as I was afraid Khal Drogo . "  
"You're afraid of him?"  
"Everybody was afraid of him. he was great, strong, the best... Every his touch was full of pain ."  
In her eyes he saw the pain too  
"I was afraid of him. But I loved him . "  
" May I asked you?  
"Yes?"  
" The first day when we met each other... You said that ...have been raped in the past"  
He sat down on the bed and bowed down the wine.  
"If you do not want to answer me ..."  
She was silent  
"I just want to know you more about you, you're my wife."  
" he was , Drogo . Our wedding night. I was just sixteen years old. "  
He felt enormous pain and angry inside his chest.  
" I was afraid and tried to escape. I thought that I could... But I was stupid child. "  
"And what happened after all this?"  
"He was raped from behind me. Every night ... I was hurt, cried, prayed ... and he could not see. I was hiding my head in the pillow. I did not want to hear my voice."  
" How can you loved this man?"  
" He was my husband. He was the only one I had. He and my son. I had no one in this country except for them. I never had a family.when you do not have anyone....And you are only sixteen years old? I have two choices... Loved him or killed myself. I chose his love and I was happy. He changed with me and we ...."  
"I am so sorry. Where is your son? "  
"Dead. Drogo and my son dead some day. Kiledl the woman who I saved from death."  
"Fuck"  
"Fuck."  
" I've never touch you without your permission. "  
"I do not need your pity"  
" That's not pity. You are my wife and I need to respect you and your feelings"  
"Respect. Good word. "  
"I feel something special to you, you are not like others"  
"Why do all the men start talking like this?"  
"I always say what I feel"  
Jon sat next to Dany  
"Yeah Tyrion told me about your honour"  
" yeah, little chatter man "  
They laughed together.  
" You have the most beautiful smile what I've ever seen. But your eyes are sad "  
"I'm a queen, but the queen is a lot of responsibility too, I think of my people, they follow me, they believe me, if I'm disappointed with them I can not forgive myself"  
"That means you are a good queen."  
"Not yet until I have realised all my promise"  
" What is your promise?"  
" I protect them . All of them , not only lords and ladys . They live in peace and no one will have life like me . Every child deserves family, homeland, happiness and especially- choice. I never had it Jon."  
" Davos was right. "  
" What about?  
"you have a good heart. "  
"he told you this?"  
She smiled  
" Yes but I think he talked about another thing."  
" You and ser Davos talked about my heart? "  
"No, ok one time we talked about this."  
"ok , and ..."  
"Nothing."  
"And what are you thinking about my heart?"  
"You have a noble heart. This is all what I think"  
"I can show you another part of my heart. if you promice me that you will not talk about this with ser Davos. ."  
Jon smiled and looked at her . She slowly opened her dress with the chest.  
" Daenerys... You..." He try to talk but lost his mind . This was the most beautiful thing what he ever seen. Her white and gentle skin. Her breasts...She stood in front of him. With her small and perfect body.  
"You can go. If you want... but you are my husband. That's fact. "  
She sat on his knees.  
"If you do not want me go."  
"Is there a man in the world who do not want you?  
" I don't know"  
His hands were on the woman's body. Her breasts were perfect. Nothing more tasty than a Dany's skin. His wife's skin. She already belonged to him. Her hips, feet ... everything belonged to him.  
He take his hand between her legs and found a warm place. She was wet and taste.  
" Husband " _ she smiled  
"Wife..."  
" Do you want to fuck your wife?"  
" Eye , maybe ...yes..."  
She try to take him and riding but Jon stopped her.  
" No..."  
She was surprised.  
"Not like this. I need more. "  
"What do you need?"  
"I need you. I need your body, your lips and everything. I need to kiss you like my wife not to fuck you like bitch. "  
He kissed her neck hungrily. Felt every inch of her skin. Her breath war desperately. He take her breasts between his mouth and licked.  
She moaned desperately and hanging his neck. Jon biting her chin and slipped down . His lips danced her stomach.  
" Jon... oh Jon. Gods..."  
"Open your legs my queen.  
"What?"  
"i said that I need everything. You aren't listen to me?"  
"But, what do you want to do?"  
Her face was really afraid.  
Jon smiled.  
" Westeros lords kiss her ladies like this"  
" I am not lady."  
" And I want to kiss you like queen"  
"Jon... "  
" Fuck your husband never kissed you here?"  
"He never kissed me. We had only sex"  
"And I am your husband now and I need . Opene your legs."  
Dany was trembling and stayed her position.  
"Beauty..." _He said and kissed her legs and hips. "I''ve never hurt you baby. I promise you. "  
" Really?"  
He continued kiss on the skin. His hand tried to help her legs. She finally lost her control and he lied between her legs.  
"If I hurt you , just tell me. Ok?"  
First time he kissed her legs and hips. Just touched fingers on the clit. Dany moaned like beast.  
"Jon..."  
"Hurt you?"  
"No, just..."  
"I know. Just you can fly in your dreams my queen"  
Jon kissed softly and deeply inside her . She was crying with pleasure. His name escaped from her lips.


End file.
